undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 16
This is Issue 16 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is a KuT - centric Issue 16 It's been a very straining day for the group. Daryl died even though we barely ever talked I feel guilty. I remember seeing him around with that joyful smile on his face like when a kid comes downstairs Christmas morning. Daryl never let the group down and puled his weight and he was very strong physically but mentally/emotionally he had his moments I guess. Then Dixon killed 2 of the bandits. How can you only kill half of the people from the group and then expect the rest to be okay with dealing with us. I just think sometimes people have to think a little bit more. I decide since everyone is interacting with the bandits that are tied to the tree why shouldn't I? There are four bandits. One is being interogated by Infected and Mage. I look at the three bandits in the outskirts of our camp one of our buildings. I move stealthly to the building closest to them and use the ladder to get onto the roof I crawl to the end that's closest to the bandits that is within earshot of them. I'm there for about 5 minutes and there is no talking between the bandits. Eventually the bandits start to talk to each other and then I hear a noise from behind me and all of a sudden something pops out at my side saying "BOO." I look over and it's Lee and Fitz who are coutched down and goofing off next to me. I smile and put my finger on my lips signaling for them to be quiet and make them lie down with me as we wait to hear what the bandits say. "Sorry. We didn't know you were eavesdropping we saw you go up and thought it would lightin the mood." says Fitz with a sorry expression. "It's ok dude let's just eavesdropp and don't act until we have to." I say. We all look at each other all sharing looks. "Looks like we are all in agreement now lets shut up." says Lee as we all look the bandits from the rooftop. . Down below the three bandit are all looking in different directions talking among themselves. "How is this gonna end up?" asks AJ with her eyes shut and head relaxed against the tree. "How am I supposed to know woman." asks Warfare in almost an identical postion to AJ. There is an awkward silence until August starts to talk. "Well I know how this can end up." says August in a creepy tone. August looks like an overweight hippie with a crazed look in his eyes. "Shut up nigguh. I don't need no big white boy to tell me how this all gonna end up." Warfare says then goes silent. August continues disregarding the comment. "I was gonna wait to escape when my friend comes back but I have a feeling he might just slow us down." says August. "What do you mean by that?" asks AJ opening her eyes. August takes out a knife and starts cutting the rope that connects them all to the tree. I look to my left at Fitz then to my right at Lee. "We have to go now." says Lee. He starts to head to the ladder but his injury is still bad so we is going so slow. "Lee wait up here I'll go." says Fitz. Without waiting for a response he runs past Lee and down the ladder he goes. "Make sure he doesn't get in trouble KuT." Lee orders as he continues to walk slowly to the ladder. I run to the ladder and I go down looking around me to make sur it is safe. I look over when I get down to see Fitz is near the tree already so I start to run over not in a total sprint in case I need to run away. When I get there August and Warfare have been untied. Fitz goes upto August and they start to talk. "What do you think your doing?" asks Fitz in a panicked look. Fitz knows he is just stalling until someone with a weapon comes to get the bandits captured again. I'm still jogging over almost halfway there. Warfare has just untied AJ who gets up and stands with Warfare by the tree. "I thinks it's pretty obvious." says August. He quickly looks behind him to see Wafare and AJ ten feet behind him by the tree. August quickly looks back at Fitz and then me who is almost near where they are. "Guys watch my back." August quickly says. AJ and Warfare have confused grins on their faces. Fitz's expression shows fear all over his face. All of a sudden August is on top of Fitz with the knife he used to cut the rope with pierced in Fitz's stomach. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." I scream I start to sprint now fast at August. AJ and Warfare are shocked wide eyed not even caring I was on my way. "This is some crazy white boy shit." says Warfare looking at AJ. August takes the knife out of Fitz's stomach. It is tinted dark red. He puts it back down in the same plce where he previously stabbed. Fitz screams to the top of his lungs. His green and blue stripted T-shirt starts to become red. All turns red. August starts to turn the knife instide of Fitz. Fitz starts to scream horrifically more blood starts to come out of the wound. His screams are then stopped by blood spewing out of his mouth. August starts to smile looking at Fitz in pain on the brink of death. I'm so close to Fitz but I can't reach him in enough time. August raises the knife again and he is about to drive it down when AJ tackles August. This surprises Warfare that she risked her life for this young male who they don't even know. "Help." screams AJ who is struggling with the knife from August. Warfare helps her out by pulling at the knife. Warfare then takes the knife and stabs August in the heart and then again and again. He grabs AJ and brings her in for a hug. Some may even call it a little bit of a snuggle. I run over to Fitz who is layed out on the green grass with a huge open wound in his stomach. I start to tear. "It's gonna be ok Fitz." I say the tears running down my face slowly but surely. "It's ok Ku--" Fitz says before blacking out. I start to put pressure on his wound. "Help." I scream. "HELP." Nobody comes I feel listen for breathing and it is faint until it goes silent. "No, no, no, NO" I scream. I start doing chest compressions. Warfare and AJ look at me a disaster and I look back at them. AJ shows empthy but Warfare is still in shock. I continue the chest compressions and I start to hear breathing again but it is more faint then last time. I keep pressure on the wound as I see in the horizon Infetced, Cro, Raxel, and Dutchman racing down with guns in there hands. They soon make it down to where Fitz and I are and I'm in shock not crying anymore. Practically all of mine and Fitz's clothes are a bloody mess. "Get him to the infirmiry." yells Infected. Cro picks up Fitz and starts running to the infimery with Dutchman right next to him to make sure Fitz doesn't turn. "Raxel make sure they don't do anything stupid." Raxel walks over with the biggest gun in the camp the M16 that was Max's that we took. She shoots August in the head. "On the ground now hands behind your head." she says to AJ and Warfare. AJ does what she says but Warfare resists. "You wanna try me?" she asks. "I wanna try some Tori Kelly not you." says Warfare with a grin and a small laugh. "Shut up." says Raxel as she walks over and kicks him in back of the knee which causes him to fall. "And stay down." Raxel says with a smirk. Infected and me start walking back. "So what happened?" he asked. I explain the entire situation to him and he sighs not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry KuT I'm not sure we have the medical supplies to save Fitz." Infected says sadly. "Send a group to get some then." I say quickly in response. "You remember what happened last time that happened?" Infected asks. I nod my head. "Kaffe died right in front of me and now Fitz is holding onto dear life." I say with my head down. "Okay I'll send out a group." Infected says hoping he makes the right choice. "You go get some rest." "Okay." I say I nod and start to walk away until he turns around. "Wait a second I almost forgot." says Infected. He joggs over to me. "Do you trust those bandits the ones that saved Fitz?" he asks. "No but I don't want to kill them." I say. "Wait why don't you like them." he asks. "Well it's not that it's trust. Warfare killed his own group member before he killed Kaffe because if he didn't it would jepordize his own life but AJ is ok. The only problem with that is you would have to accept both of them into the group which I don't think is good. I don't think they'll hurt us though so we should just drive them out far let them go and move where our camp is in the oppisite direction as them." I say "Good idea" he replies. "I'm gonna get everyones opinion and consider what to do." he says. We then begin to walk away in oppistie directions. I take one more look at the bandits who are now retied back to the tree by Raxel. I then go inside the infirmery to go look at Fitz. Inside Lee is sitting next to Fitz who is still blacked out. Tears run down Lee's face. He turns around to see me standing near the door. "Hopefully he'll make it." I say looking at Fitz's body which is very still. "That's the only thing we can do is hope." says Lee still tearing up looking at Fitz. Deaths *August Category:Uncategorized